Rencontre avec le passé
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Il se rencontrent une fois de plus. Présent et passé se mêlent. Et parfois, elle veut juste oublier tandis qu'il veut tout recommencer...


_**Par le passé.**_

 _Elle était nerveuse, terriblement nerveuse. Etait-il normal que ses doigts soient aussi glacés ? De toute évidence son corps faisait descendre tout le sang vers ses jambes pour permettre la fuite. Oh, comme elle aimerait fuir. S'en aller au loin. L'idée de prendre la parole d'ici peu la mettait dans tous ses états. Les nouvelles écoles n'avaient jamais été quelque chose qui lui plaisait, et en changer aucours de l'année venait dans le top cinq des choses qu'elle haïssait le plus, juste derrière son bégaiement, qui lui-même encourageait son inaptitude à se faire aussi facilement que les autres des amis. Mais son avis n'avait pas été important, et d'ailleurs où aurait-elle puisé le courage de vocaliser son avis à son père qui venait juste de perdre sa femme ? Il les avait faits venir dans le village natal de leur mère pour se sentir plus proche d'elle. Certes, il ne l'avait pas dit de cette façon, mais Hinata et Hanabi l'avaient ainsi interprété, et ne s'étaient pas plaintes à l'idée de vivre où leur mère avait jadis vécu._

… _ **Viens te présenter je te prie**_ _, dît la femme blonde à forte poitrine, en l'invitant à s'éloigner un peu du tableau et se rapprocher d'elle._

 _La brune passa une énième fois ses mains moites sur sa jupe observant d'un œil furtif la salle. D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers le centre, elle qui était tout près de la porte avec son nouveau professeur. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer, mais elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée à ressasser son speech. Grand Dieu, elle oubliait déjà son nom !_

 _ **Je…m'…Je …suis…je.**_

 _Toute l'attention de la salle était sur elle, elle avait l'impression que l'espace se déformait, le monde tournait, son regard ne se focalisait plus sur rien._

 _ **Tu voudrais peut-être écrire ton nom au tableau**_ _, intervint son professeur, une gentille brune aux longs cheveux corbeaux._

 _ **O…Oui**_ _marmonna-t-elle, sentant déjà ses joues s'enflammer. Elle baissa les yeux, un horrible nœud à l'estomac à l'idée de rencontrer le regard des autres. Que devaient-ils penser d'elle ?_

 _Un garçon avait été dépêché pour nettoyer le tableau la directrice, qui était toujours dans la salle lui tendit une barre de craie. Hinata aurait préféré que la blonde rentra vaquer à ses occupations, cela ferait déjà une paire d'yeux en moins pour scruter ses moindre faits et gestes. La brune tremblait comme une feuille, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. A peine l'eût-elle effleuré de doigts que le morceau de calcaire s'échappa des mains de la femme d'âge mûr et se brisa en trois morceaux inégaux en rencontrant le sol. En voulant ramasser elle se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et son front se heurta au tableau. Quelques élèves étouffèrent un rire, et son visage auparavant rosie par l'attention devint cramoisi de par l'humiliation._

 _Celui qui auparavant nettoyait le tableau et qui n'avait toujours pas rejoint sa place, s'abaissa et ramassa pour elle les différentes parties de la barre. Les deux adultes lui demandaient si ça allait, et elle s'excusa, bafouillant de nouveau des trucs incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et lui tendit un des morceaux, s'assurant bien qu'elle le tienne fermement cette fois. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien désormais, mais il resta là, semblant attendre qu'elle fasse une autre bourde pour lui prêter main forte. Et d'une certaine façon elle lui en était reconnaissante._

 _La Hyuga écrit son nom, faisant crisser la craie sur le tableau, les mains tremblotantes, et constatât-elle, sa main d'écriture n'avait jamais été aussi horrible qu'en cet instant. Maintenant, il fallait encore le lire à haute voix ! A peine s'eût-elle retournée qu'un chat sauta par la fenêtre, vite suivi par un garçon blond en tenue de classe._

 _ **Reviens ici Neko**_ _, criait-t-il tout en courant et sautillant partout pour attraper l'animal, avec une agilité digne de celle du félin lui-même._

 _ **Naruto**_ _, criaient la directrice et le professeur en chœur, mais cela n'empêchait le garçon de continuer, mettant la salle sens dessus dessous, bousculant les pupitres, éparpillant les livres et cahiers de ses camarades sans la moindre gêne._

 _L'animal sauta sur la tête de la Hyuga de peur et de surprise elle poussa des cris, essayant de décrocher la bestiole de là, mais bien vite le félin sauta ailleurs. La brune qui faisait de grands gestes des mains tout en tournoyant pour ôter l'animal, perdit l'équilibre, entrainant dans sa chute le jeune homme qui l'avait tantôt aidé. La salle était bruyante, tout le monde criait. Le dénommé Naruto pu enfin attraper le sac à poils mais ce dernier lui ébouriffa le visage et fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Larmoyant un instant, après une promesse de mille représailles, le blond se mit à sa poursuite derechef._

 _Le jeune homme se releva, invitant la brune en dessous de lui à prendre sa main pour en faire de même tout en marmonnant quelque chose sur un idiot d'Uzumaki. Naruto toujours dans sa quête pour retrouver son chat, esquiva le livre que venait de lui lancer Tsunade, et prit appui sur ce qui était plus proche de lui, poussant la jeune fille en face de lui pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il lui cria des excuses sans pour autant ralentir._

 _Hinata se sentait tomber une fois de plus et dans sa chute, elle tint la chose la plus proche d'elle et tira de toutes ses forces pour retrouver l'équilibre. Mais quoique fusse cette chose, elle l'entraina dans sa chute._

 _La salle était dans un brouhaha qui n'en finissait pas, et le garçon et son chat s'éclipsèrent par la porte de la classe qui était restée ouverte. On entendait toujours le jeune homme crier dans les couloirs. Et, compris finalement Hinata, le félidé avait dans la gueule un bout de sardine que le blond souhaitait récupérer- son petit déjeuner hurlait-il ! Etait-ce encore comestible ? Elle en doutait, mais de toute évidence le principal concerné à qui ça appartenait pensait que si et était bien déterminé à pourchasser le voleur._

 _Pour une première journée d'école !_

 _Malgré le départ des deux intrus, le bruit ne tarissait pas, et à la place des cris, c'était maintenant les rires qui retentissaient dans la salle, semblant redoubler d'intensité à chaque instant. Elle ressentit une violente frappe à la main, et relâcha enfin la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ce qu'elle avait cru être un des bords du tableau –mais qu'elle comprît ne pas l'être vu sa chute. Soulevant le regard, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait tiré le pantalon de son camarade de classe, dont le visage était à la fois rouge de honte et de colère. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard meurtrier, si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus. Et pourtant il avait été si gentil tout à l'heure et par deux fois, l'avait aidé. Quelle sorte de remerciement venait-elle de lui faire subir ? Dire qu'elle avait cru s'être faite un ami, il devait sans doute la trucider dans ses pensées. Dans la cacophonie que cela avait engendré elle pu distinguer son nom : Sasuke, et, se dit-elle mortifiée, jamais sans doute, il n'oublierait que c'était une Hinata qui l'avait humilié devant une trentaine d'élèves et deux adultes. Pouvait-elle devenir souris et entrer dans un trou là maintenant ?_

 _ **Maintenant**_ _ **.**_

 **Hinata, sois sympa, tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser y aller toute seule !**

La Hyuga leva un instant les yeux de son livre pour le poser sur la blonde qui venait de parler. Elle scruta le visage légèrement bleu de panique de son amie, cette dernière avait les lèvres pincées et le teint pâle, bien qu'elle fût maquillée.

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'Ino se préparait, et elle avait changé tellement de fois de tenue qu'Hinata en avait perdu le décompte. Au final, la Yamanaka avait opté pour une robe noire lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, son collier de perle et l'ensemble boucle qui allait avec.

Cela faisait également une quinzaine de minutes maintenant que la brune entendait le talon des escarpins d'Ino claquer un peu partout dans l'appartement, s'énervant contre la personne à l'autre bout du fil, qui, d'après ses dires, ne pouvait plus participer au rendez-vous en groupe. Et donc, la Yamanaka voulait de la Hyuga qu'elle fût sa bouée de secours.

Mais Hinata n'était pas d'humeur à sortir. Elle n'était d'humeur à rien. De fait, en dépit des longues années d'université et d'amitié qu'elles avaient partagées, la réponse de la Hyuga avait été catégorique et sans appel, cependant la blonde ne l'avait, de toute évidence, pas encore compris.

 **Non** , répéta-t-elle une fois de plus, la voix presque lassée, en retournant à la lecture de son harlequin, tournant d'ailleurs la page pour en lire la suivante.

 **Mais tu ne fais rien d'autre ce soir** , se plaignit l'autre d'une voix suppliante. **Allez, pitié, pitié, pitié-**

 **Si tu pouvais bien te taire, j'essaie de lire.**

Ino qui était encore près de la porte traversa la chambre de son amie, s'approcha du lit où cette dernière était couchée, et arracha le bouquin.

 **Hey-**

 **C'est le mien pour commencer, et-**

Hinata arqua un sourcil, ses mots de reproches mourants dans sa gorge. De toute évidence, elle ne saurait jamais si Jake et Ruby allaient mourir dans cette neige ou pas, du moins pas ce soir. Et puis, pourquoi mourraient-ils, ils étaient les protagonistes du roman, ils seraient sans aucun doute sauvés in extremis. Mais il y avait aussi le vieux Harrison et son chien Tom qui étaient coincés dans le chalet par l'avalanche. Le vieil homme avait fait une chute du haut des escaliers et perdît connaissance son chien, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, léchait le visage de son maître en poussant des sifflements plaintifs, espérant qu'il se relèverait au plus vite. Il avait beau être grincheux et désagréable, Hinata aimait bien ce personnage et espérait elle aussi qu'il s'en sortît indemne. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant réellement connaître la suite, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de marchander non plus. Sans un mot, elle se coucha, tendit les bras vers l'autre bout du chevet du lit, prit un de ses livres à elle, revint sur sa position initiale, et entama une nouvelle lecture.

 **Hinata,** grogna son amie. **Juste ce soir, je t'en prie. Et puis ça te plaira peut-être**. La brune lui lança un regard l'air de dire _tu me crois si stupide que ça ?,_ avant de retourner à son bouquin. **Je suis sérieuse, Hina.**

Ne pouvant pas se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait, la Hyuga se décida finalement à répondre.

 **Tu peux encore simplement contacter Sai et lui dire que ton amie a eu un empêchement.**

 **Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour obtenir ce rendez-vous ci ?**

 **Un rendez-vous à quatre ne compte pas vraiment en tant que rendez-vous,** critiqua la brune, toujours sans lever les yeux de son bouquin, bouquin qu'Ino était entrain d'incendier dans ses pensées.

La blonde soupira et s'assit sur le lit de son amie.

 **Sai est… spécial, et un peu timide sur les bords**.

Ce n'était pas la même conception du jeune homme qu'Hinata avait, mais elle ne releva pas, se contenant de hausser un sourcil tout en poursuivant sa lecture.

 **Je ne tiens pas à l'effrayer.**

 **Parce que répéter à longueur de journée qu'il est celui qui t'es destiné n'est pas effrayant peut-être ?**

 _ **Ca**_ **,** précisa son amie en levant l'index **il ne l'a jamais entendu et n'est pas prêt de le faire.**

 **Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a dans ce cas.** Mâchouilla la Hyuga entre ses dents.

Depuis trois mois maintenant, Hinata entendait la même rengaine de la part de sa coloc, et personnellement, elle en était fatiguée. Non pas qu'elle empêchait la blonde d'avoir des sentiments, mais lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient jamais partagés avec la personne concernée mais plutôt inlassablement répétés à longueur de journée, et des fois même _criés_ , ç'en devenait épuisant.

Et cette idylle qu'arborait la blonde était en soi quelque chose de singulier. Singulier dans sa manière d'être, puisque de toute évidence, la jeune femme ne voulait brûler aucune étape et laissait le soin à Sai de faire sa connaissance, devenir son ami avant toute autre chose. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre venant de cette même femme qui réussissait à décrocher des petits amis après avoir passé quelques heures seulement en compagnie des hommes et des fois ca pouvait aller jusqu'à deux à trois jours lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, mais jamais aussi longtemps que des semaines –quoique, maintenant cela faisait un mois plein qu'elle connaissait le brun.

Ino n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un de posée ou de très patiente, et en général, ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait sans délai. Grange fêtarde, à l'université c'était elle qui entrainait toujours la brune dans des soirées en tout genre. Et même sa première cuite, Hinata la lui devait, quoiqu'elle s'en serait passé, de celle-là. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour, Ino agissait avec encore moins de retenue : elle était le genre de fille à être directe.

Alors que pouvait bien avoir Sai qui le rendait particulier à ses yeux ? Pour Hinata c'était juste quelqu'un de très bizarre qui avait besoin d'un livre pour tout, même pour se faire des amis. –N'était-ce pas ainsi que les psychopathes des films étaient décrits ? Des asociaux mal compris qui finiraient par péter un câble– Vraiment, très peu pour elle. Elle préférait encore la compagnie sûre et sans surprise sanguinolente de ses romans à l'eau de rose.

 **Hinata, je l'adore, ce type, j'en suis hyper, complètement, irréversiblement amoureuse. S'il te plait-**

A quand remontait la dernière fois où Ino avait utilisé le mot amoureuse ? Hinata ne s'en rappelait pas.

 **A ce point-là ?** demanda-t-elle doucement, regardant les yeux de son amie pétiller d'une lueur nouvelle, et Hinata n'avait plus besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir, mais la blonde répondit tout de même.

 **A ce point-là, et plus encore.**

La brune soupira et ferma son livre, admettant finalement la défaite, et avant même qu'elle ne la vocalise, Ino lui cria un « t'es super » suivi d'un câlin et l'instant d'après, la blonde se mit à fouiller dans la penderie de son amie des vêtements pour sortir la Hyuga de son pyjama mauve avant qu'elle ne changea d'avis

Qui serait son partenaire ce soir ? Hinata n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce dont Ino se souvenait de ce que Sai lui avait dit, était qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme avec qui il avait fait connaissance il n'y avait pas longtemps, un type intelligent, au début de la vingtaine. Tout en pensant à la bizarrerie de Sai, la Hyuga se demandât qui pouvait bien être son ami. Et puis, se reprit-elle, pourquoi il n'aurait pas d'ami, même Hitler en avait. Des amis qui lui ressemblaient, des amis qui tueraient pour lui rendre service, des amis… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrêta de penser de manière négative. Sai était quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un de très normal, mais dont les sourires énigmatiques donnaient quelques fois froid au dos. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait eu des sueurs froides en présence du brun, et en dépit d'elle-même, l'imaginait tenir un couteau plein de sang, le rouge vif contrastant terriblement avec la pâleur naturelle de sa peau, n'en rendant son sourire que plus flippant. Il était juste si… bizarre. Comment Ino faisait-t-elle pour parler aussi librement avec lui était encore un grand mystère pour elle.

Quoiqu'il en fût, il n'en était moins que Sai avait un ami, et, voulant le présenter à sa première amie- Ino, il avait organisé cette soirée. Evidemment, Ino elle aussi, avait promis faire venir sa collègue Sakura, après tout plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était censé être romantique, et, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de Sai, elle ne devrait pas songé à cela, mais son dernier petit ami remontait à deux ans. Cela expliquait certainement que la brune donnait autant d'importance à qui pouvait être ce fameux ami.

Hinata priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agît pas du style d'ami plein de boutons, gros à souhait, n'arrivant plus à marcher correctement, et postillonnant. Certes la brune ne se serait jamais qualifiée de canon, mais elle avait tout de même certains standards que seul un amour _aveuglant_ pourrait perturber –quoique même là, elle en doutait. Non pas qu'elle disait se plaindre des gens potelés. Elle avait eu un ami bien en chair au lycée du nom de Shôji, et elle l'avait adoré, mais les postillons étaient très peu pour elle. Son professeur au lycée postillonnait souvent sur elle, et il avait réussi à la faire détester les postillons à vie !

La Hyuga s'était changée à la va vite, pressée par Ino pour qu'elles n'arrivassent pas en retard. Elle avait donc vite balancé son pyjama et attrapé au vol les habits que sa colocataire lui lançait en fouillant dans sa penderie.

 **Mon Dieu Hinata où sont toutes tes robes de soirée ?** Avait-elle d'abord crié, tout en mettant sens dessus dessous les vêtements qu'elle touchait.

 **Je n'en ai que quatre et elles sont sales, OK ?**

Hinata était sur la défensive. La brune n'aimait pas tellement les robes et préféraient de loin les pantalons, et ce, depuis toujours bien des fois la blonde s'en était moquée et la Hyuga attendait juste que celle-ci le fasse encore aujourd'hui pour tout annuler et au diable cette soirée.

 **Peu importe** , renchérît Ino, décevant un peu Hinata. **C'est juste une occasion de faire connaissance alors je suppose que ça ne posera pas de problème si tu y allais en décontractée.**

Et effectivement, elle était en décontractée : elle portait un jean et des basquets, n'avait pas mis le moindre maquillage, ni le moindre bijou. Elle n'était pas plus venue draguer que tenir compagnie à la troisième personne, s'était-elle dite en face de son miroir, retenant sa main de toucher le poudrier. Juste faire connaissance et rien d'autre. Donc cela pouvait bien être quelqu'un de désagréable et peut-être même de louche, mais elle n'était pas obligée d'en faire son ami, juste faire sa connaissance.

Mais si Hinata était à l'aise dans ce quel portait, ce gout vestimentaire ne semblait pas être de mise dans ce restaurant cinq étoiles, ce qu'Ino refusait d'accepter.

 **Non,** _ **vous**_ **ne comprenez pas,** continuait à expliquer la blonde, dont la voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus. **Comment ça, elle ne peut pas entrer ? Il y a deux mois j'étais dans un restaurant beaucoup plus prisé que celui-ci et ils ne faisaient pas tant de manière.**

Hinata se senti un peu stupide de ne pas avoir demandé où son amie la conduisait. Cette dernière l'avait presque poussé dans la voiture et criait au chauffeur de rouler plus vite. Heureusement que ce dernier avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Mais cela dit, même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, même Hinata savait tout de même qu'on n'y entrait qu'en tenue de soirée. C'était flagrant vue le décor, la beauté et la grandeur du bâtiment, et, si elle devait être honnête, personne d'autre n'était habillé comme elle. Ils avaient tous des costards et des robes de soirées. Elle était le vilain petit canard et Ino et ses grands cris ne l'aidaient pas à passer inaperçue. D'ailleurs qui aurait idée d'inviter des amis dans un endroit pareil ? Sai comptait-il se ruiner ici, -parce qu'Hinata n'avait pas l'intention de payer le moindre centime. Chaque bouchée vaudrait bien son salaire ! Et Ino remontée comme elle l'était ne voulait écouter personne.

 **Madame** tenta de raisonner l'employé, tout en cherchant du coin de l'œil l'emplacement des membres de la sécurité. **Cet établissement a un code vestimentaire strict, d'autant plus-**

 **C'est un scandale,** le coupa Ino son visage devenant vermeil de colère.

 **Ino** , tenta de calmer son amie à qui l'employé lançait un regard à la fois suppliant et épuisé. **Il y a une boutique de vêtements non loin, allons en louer un, tu veux ?**

Le vigile leva un sourcil. Louer des vêtements ? C'était pas banal. Il ne devait sans doute pas la comprendre, mais Hinata savait que son amie si. Par louer, elle sous-entendait les payer, ne pas retirer l'étiquette, et à la fin de la soirée aller les remettre en feignant regretter l'achat. Ca marchait du tonnerre à l'université. Ino, elle, l'avait également fait pour les différentes chaussures hors de prix qu'elle portait à l'époque, quoique même maintenant elle le faisait encore de temps en temps. La blonde les achetait, collait du scotch sous les semelles pour ne pas les rayer et partait danser toute la soirée, le lendemain ramenait ses achats et récupérait son argent. Cela leur permettait de faire des folies, s'habiller très chic tout en respectant le maigre budget que leur procurait leurs boulots à temps partiels du temps de l'université.

Mais Ino n'était pas d'humeur à faire des entourloupes. Elle était remontée à bloc maintenant, et ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle aurait fini d'hurler sa rage, son mécontentement, humilié cet homme qui refusait l'accès à son amie et également ce restaurant qui avait une règlementation qui n'allait pas en sa faveur ce soir. Au vu du nombre de personne qui s'arrêtait pour les observer, elle n'était pas loin de son objectif. Loin de le constater, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac à main, quitte à faire les choses autant les faire en grand songea-t-elle toujours furieuse.

Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, ça, se dit Hinata en soupirant dans son coin, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que regarder : une Ino dans cet état n'était pas aisé à appréhender. Seule son amie d'enfance Sakura le pouvait, quoique bien des fois cette dernière était celle qui la mettait le plus dans un tel état.

 **Attendez que je contacte mes amis de la presse pour vous** menaça-t-elle tout en tortillant avec plus de férocité sa main dans son sac à la recherche de son portable **…. Ce sera l'article le plus incendiaire qui soit, et vous pouvez être sûr que plus jamais personne ne fréquentera cet établissement.**

 **Madame** , dit l'employé, sur un ton craintif, visiblement effrayé par la menace, mais d'un autre côté, ayant reçu ses ordres de plus haut.

 **Ino** , cria une voix à proximité.

La concernée ne l'entendit même pas, trop occupée qu'elle l'était à composer le fameux numéro dont devait avoir peur tout le personnel. Ce fut la brune qui lui tapota fortement l'épaule pour attirer son attention

 **Quoi** , aboya la jeune femme en levant enfin son regard de son écran.

Loin de sursauter comme le fit le portier, Hinata indiqua du doigt par-dessus son épaule. La Yamanaka pu enfin voir approcher le visage souriant de Sai quelques pas plus loin, tandis que le vigile se servit de ce laps de temps pour demander l'aide de ses collègues de la sécurité.

La colère d'Ino sembla instantanément se dissiper au grand amusement de la brune et étonnement de la troisième personne devant elles qui leur refusait l'accès. Les sourcils de la blonde aux yeux bleus se défroncèrent, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, et son regard brilla de mille feux. La brune vit les joues de son amie rosir et les doigts qui tenaient son téléphone se mettre à trembler légèrement. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment de l'effet !

Les salutations ne se firent pas que déjà deux autres personnes se joignirent à eux, et se fut le portier qui demanda à ce que les deux femmes en face de lui soit déloger.

 **Hey** , cria la blonde, foudroyant l'employé du regard, ce dernier sourît nerveusement, bien content de recevoir enfin de l'aide.

 **Veuillez nous suivre mesdames.**

 **Et où donc,** s'emporta Ino **, nous ne sommes même pas encore à l'intérieur-**

 **Qu'est ce qui se passe ici,** s'enquit Sai **.**

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps d'expliquer qu'Ino monopolisa la parole.

 **Cet idiot refuse de nous faire entrer, et maintenant, on n'a même plus le droit de se tenir là.**

Et elle continua à se plaindre, mais Sai avait déjà décroché, balayant les personnes en face de lui du regard, et se faisant sa propre opinion après s'être attardé sur Hinata.

 **Attendez** , dit-il aux hommes qui portait chacun sur leurs épaules les deux femmes, qui se débattaient pour descendre mais impuissantes face à deux colosses. **Laissez-moi juste passer un appel, Ok ?**

Les deux vigiles lancèrent un regard au portier, celui-ci secoua la tête en guise d'approbation tandis que Sai de son côté lançait déjà l'appel. Après tout, Sai était un habitué des lieux, il se pourrait qu'il connaisse les dirigeants et dans ce cas-là, loin de lui était l'idée d'énerver le jeune homme et de perdre son boulot. Non, vraiment non aussi alléchante qu'était l'idée de jeter cette blonde hors de son champ de vue, il ne souhaiterait pas le faire au péril de son revenu qui était pour lui satisfaisant.

Ino n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pied et de frapper le dos de celui qui la portait à l'aide de son sac à main. « **Laissez-moi descendre, sale brute** » se plaignait-elle, parce qu'ils avaient beau s'être arrêtés, ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir les faire descendre de leur perchoir. Hinata était calme, admettant la défaite, mais le visage rose de honte, elle se promit que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle suivait Ino quelque part avec si peu d'information.

Après avoir parlé un moment, Sai passa le téléphone au portier. Ce dernier écouta un instant, se confondit en excuses, puis remis l'appareil à Sai.

 **Vous pouvez les lâchez** , dit-il à ses collègues. Ino descendit d'un bond comme une furie, frappant une dernière fois le dos de la brute qui la retenait **. Veuillez accepter toutes nos excuses** , poursuivit-il en s'inclinant, les mots semblant lui être arraché de force de la bouche.

Ino ne l'écoutait déjà plus, délogeant elle-même le ruban et pénétrant l'établissement.

Ils avaient été installés dans un endroit tranquille, discret, et surtout, juste devant la vitre possédant la meilleure vue. Le restaurant situé au dernier étage leur offrait un excellent panorama : une ville aux mille couleurs.

Hinata senti le regard du jeune homme sur elle, et elle qui regardait tantôt l'horaire sur son téléphone leva les yeux de son appareil et les posa sur les siens. Il ne se détourna pas, et se contenta de hausser un cil. Il regarda un instant Ino pour qu'elle suppléa une information qu'il semblait ne pas détenir, mais cette dernière était trop occupée à rêver toute éveillée tout en dévorant des yeux celui dont elle se disait amoureuse. Elle avait des rougeurs au visage, nul doute qu'elle l'imaginait en prince sur son destrier blanc l'ayant sauvé de l'horrible portier ! Hinata craignait vraiment de plus en plus pour sa santé mentale, peut-être serait-ce raisonnable de demander à Sakura de lui faire faire un check-up complet, histoire de se rassurer.

 **Sakura ne pouvait pas être là, et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.** Répondit Hinata à la question muette qui devait sans aucun doute tarauder le brun. **Alors,** elle se tourna à gauche et à droite, un sourire qu'elle voulait agréable, dessiné sur ses lèvres, **qui sera le quatrième de la liste ce soir pour ce grand** _ **apprenons à faire connaissance**_ **?**

 **Il ne devrait plus tarder,** affirma-t-il après avoir consulté sa montre au poignet. Il apparut un instant à la Hyuga qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se retint et à la place s'adressa plutôt à son amie **. Ino, tu allais vraiment faire venir la presse,** demanda-t-il à la blonde avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix **?** La concernée rougit, ce dont Hinata ne lui aurait pas cru capable. Ha, au moins elle-même savait qu'elle était en tord.

 **Il l'avait bien cherché, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **Mais je t'avais dit que-Ah, le voilà,** coupa-t-il tout en regardant par-dessus la tête de Hinata. Ino tourna sa tête de profil pour l'apercevoir et Hinata, refusant de se retourner se dit qu'elle attendrait bien quelques secondes encore avant de voir la frimousse de celui qu'elle devait occuper tandis que son amie s'acharnerait à faire tomber amoureuse d'elle ce cher et énigmatique Sai. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier de leur groupe fut dans son champ de vision, Sai se leva pour faire les présentations **. Ino, Hinata, je vous présente-**

 **Sasuke** ? coupa Hinata les yeux frappés de surprise.

 **Hinata** ? s'étonna à son tour le nouvel arrivant.

 **Vous vous connaissez ?** s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

Hinata s'était figée, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Son cerveau était reparti à presque dix ans auparavant, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour en ressortir des souvenirs qu'elle voulait enfouir à jamais. Tel un écho inlassable les mots qu'elle lui avait crachés à la figure lors de leur dernière rencontre se bousculaient dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Et le revoir après toutes ces années mettait toujours autant son cœur en émoi.

Aucune information ne venant de la brune, ce fut Sasuke qui répondit.

 **Nous avons été au même lycée.**

La Hyuga vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du brun, en même temps qu'il lui tendait la main pour la saluer.

 **Heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années.**

Elle ne lui rendit pas son salut, laissant la main du jeune homme flotter entre eux. Elle observait cette partie-là de son corps comme un animal véreux, dégoutant à souhait, et plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais désiré dans sa vie, elle espérait rentrer au plus vite à la maison et oublier avoir fait une telle rencontre de sa vie.

C'est le regard insistant et interloqué de son amie qui la poussa à agir, et avalant difficilement sa salive, elle serra la main qui lui était tendue. La fraicheur du jeune homme lui donnant des frissons.

 **De même, ca fait tellement longtemps**. Répliqua-t-elle avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable, tandis que la voix dans sa tête, elle, restait bloquée à il y a neuf ans, répétant au jeune homme sans qu'il ne le sache cette phrase sur laquelle ils s'étaient séparés : « Va au diable ! »


End file.
